Hello Again
by my-beautiful-idiot
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, River, and Rory get trapped in a certain parallel universe. The Doctor finds himself facing the biggest blessing and the greatest curse, when he meets up with some old friends...
1. On Another Earth

Amy had gone through a lot in the TARDIS. She'd been to the distant future, the long-ago past, and complete other planets. But, in all her adventures with the Doctor, she'd never experienced the TARDIS acting in the way it had been acting now. Sirens whirring, engines buzzing, bells blaring, lights flashing... She knew something was wrong.

"Doctor!" she cried, clinging onto the railing to keep from falling over, "What's going on!"

"No idea!" replied the Doctor over the sounds of the malfunctioning TARDIS, "It's like... It's like the TARDIS is going somewhere... But she doesn't know!"

"The TARDIS doesn't know her own destination?" asked River. "Are you sure you didn't just forget to recalibrate the-" River's words were cut off as the TARDIS rocked with another wheeze of the engines.

"Oh boy..." Rory dropped to the floor as the time machine rocked again and continued to fly through the vortex.

The Doctor looked at the monitor, and announced, "I think we..."

"Yes, Doctor?" prompted Amy.

"I think," he replied, "We're leaving the universe!"

"Like before?" asked Rory, screaming to be heard.

"No," the Doctor replied.

"What's different this time?" asked Amy, anxiously.

The Doctor sputtered slightly on his reply. "The first time... It was intentional!"

The TARDIS continued to shake and rock and make horrible groaning noises. After a time, the control room was shaken by a tremor so large, the Doctor feared it damaged the TARDIS inside and out. But, when the quaking was done, the lights flickered out and everything was still.

"Is that it, Doctor?" Rory asked tentatively standing up. "Is it over?"

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

The Doctor didn't answer right away, but ran to the door and flung it open. He held finger up to test the air, and took a couple long inhales. Then he sighed and nodded.

Turning back to Amy and Rory, illuminated by the emergency lights on the TARDIS floor, he said to them, "Well, we've landed. We've landed in a parallel universe."

Amy, Rory, and River crowded behind him to peer through the door at this new universe. They were all disappointed when, instead of an interesting alien terrain, they found themselves gazing upon a hillside of gray and green, leading down to a little town.

"Parallel Earth!" announced the Doctor. However, his companions were a tad bit less impressed.

"Well," said Amy, "That's all fine, but I'd rather go somewhere more... exotic."

The Doctor huffed, and replied, "We're in a whole different universe! What gets more exotic than that?" Exiting the TARDIS, he added, "Plus, the TARDIS can't use the energy in this universe to fly, so, we're sort of stuck here."

Following him, along with Amy and Rory, River asked, concernedly, "Stuck here?"

"It means we can't leave."

"I know what it means," River retorted, adding to Rory on the side, "I hate him when he does that!"

"No you don't," said the Doctor. "Besides, I usually figure things out in the end, don't I? But, while we're here, we might as well poke around a bit, eh?"

So, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River set out along the trail leading down from the hill, trying to avoid asking too many questions. The Doctor seemed to be having a perfectly good time, trusting he'd find a way to get the TARDIS working in this universe. He'd done it before, he can do it again! However, he was also pulled to the village because of another reason, a reason he couldn't place his finger on.

"Call it a hunch," said the Doctor at some point along the short walk down, "But I think there's someone in this town that we need to see."


	2. Knocking on Doors

The Town had seemed so much smaller from up on the hill, but, upon arrival, it turned out to be a decent-sized place. Crossing over a small highway, the entered the central part of town, immediately contrasting the barren hillside the TARDIS was now left on. The town was very well, put together. Everything seemed to be in place, and nothing was too outrageous. It was perfectly quaint, and reminded Amy and Rory of Leadworth (except a tad bit more exciting.)

After a bit of traipsing around the town, River suggested they stop in for a bite at a local café. And, ten minutes later, the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory were all sharing a large funnel cake at an outdoor table, a local radio station playing on outdoor speakers.

Licking her fingers, Amy said, "So, what are we looking for anyways?"

"Don't know," replied the Doctor. "Something… unique. Strange. Sort of… special."

"That means he doesn't know," River added.

"Well you can't expect me to know everything!" he defended.

Nervously, Rory asked the Doctor, "What happens if we can't find someone to start the TARDIS? I mean, we won't be stuck here, will we?" The Doctor didn't reply straight away. "Will we!"

"I mean, sort of…" he answered, "Yeah. A bit."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "A bit stuck?"

With a sigh, the Doctor concluded, "Okay, completely stuck."

The current song on the radio finished playing, and a DJ began to speak. "_That was 'Summertime Lover,' here on The Best of Pop, WBOP. Up next is a song I'm sure we all remember, 'Day and Night.'_"

A beat started up, a pop singer's voice blaring through the speakers in a fun song that the Doctor began to tap his foot to.

"Doctor, I…" Amy began, but cut off, noticing the Doctor was singing along to the music.

"_Every day and night…"_

"Doctor!"

Snapping out of his moment in the music, he replied, "I can hear you! No need to shout."

"What do we do?" asked Amy directly.

However, the Doctor didn't respond, but River stood up and wiped the powdered sugar off her hands. "We start looking."

"Looking?" asked Rory.

"There's someone in this town we need to see, yes? But we don't know who? So, let's start looking."

And so, they all set out, following River, who seemed to know what she was doing, walking along the streets, until they reached the residential section of town. Getting straight to work, River rang the door on the first little house.

Opening the door, a rather tired-looking woman cradling a baby in one arm said, "'Ello? Wha' do you want?"

River answered cheerily. "Hello, I was wondering if—"

The woman cut her off. "No, I don't have time to learn about Jesus Christ today."

"No, no, we're not—"

"I've got three children to take care of. I don't need you wasting my time!" And, with that, the woman slammed the door, and River turned to the other three.

"Well, that's not who we're looking for."

"River, you're not doing it right," Amy said. "I'll do the next house.

At the next one, the door was answered by a greasy man in a tee-shirt.

"Hello, sir. I'm Amy. How are you today?"

He looked confused and slightly annoyed, when he answered, "Fine."

"My colleagues and I are just going around asking questions to the general pubic."

He responded unenthusiastically. "Kay."

Clearing her throat, and attempting to clear the awkwardness, Amy continued, saying, "Erm, have you been expecting anyone lately? A guess, perhaps?"

"No."

"Oh, er… Have you been noticing anything strange happening about lately?"

"No."

Seeing she'd be getting no more out of this man, Amy said, "Ah, well thank you. Have a nice day."

"Yeah," said the man as he closed the door without another glance.

Seeing this task was going to take longer than thought, they each took turns addressing the people who answered the doors. Each response was different, but generally the same. Nobody seemed the kind of person to fit the Doctor's "hunch."

After hours of fruitless interviewing of every citizen they came to, it was the Doctor's turn again to address whoever answered the door.

They were out of the town now, and on a more sparsely inhabited back road. It was a lovely road, surrounded by fields, and one big house stood across from a well. At this house, the door was answered by a teenage girl, wearing a white knitted cap over her blonde hair.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"Hi there!" the Doctor began, I'm the Doctor, and I was—"

The girl stopped him. Tilting her head, she said, simply, "No, you're not."

The Doctor stood silent for a moment, a bit bemused, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry?"

She continued, "Yeah. You're not the Doctor."

Slightly deterred, the Doctor asked, "Well, what makes you say that?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl replied, "'Cause I've met the Doctor. And you're not him."

Intently and curiously, the Doctor defended, "But I am."

She shook her head, as if talking to a child who wanted to have extra candy. "But you're not."

"Listen," interjected Rory, "Can we please just talk to your mum or dad."

The girl looked from Rory to the Doctor, then at Amy and River, deciding what to do. At last, she nodded, and called over her shoulder. "Mum?"

Her mother's reply came from inside the house, loud enough for the Doctor to hear. "Yeah, Julie?"

The Doctor's eyes instantly grew wide. "I know that voice," he said to himself.

The girl, Julie, responded to her mother, still not visible from somewhere in the house. "There's someone here you need to see."

The next voice to sound from inside the house was different, a man's. It was completely unknown to Amy, Rory, and River. But to the Doctor, it was all too familiar.

The voice said, "Don't worry, dear. I'll see what the trouble it."

Reaching the edge of his nerves, the Doctor pushed Julie aside and made his way into the house. A staircase ran directly across from the door, a kitchen to the left and a sitting area to the right. Coming out of the kitchen was a blonde woman, and descending down the stairs, a man, his dark hair, spiking up in front, despite small tinges of grey along the sides.

The first thing the man in the blue suit said, squinting in astonishment, was, "What?"

The blonde woman echoed him. "What's going on?"

But the Doctor could only stare.

Their faces were older, their surroundings different, their lives have moved on, but, as soon as the Doctor saw them, he was sure. It was them he had to see. It was them. Really them.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler.


	3. Catching Up

The Doctor's astonished lips barely moved, as he said, almost in awe, "Hello again."

"I'm sorry," said Rose, defensively, "But who are you and why are you in my house?"

Amy, not able to see what was going on, peeked her head around the door, followed by Rory, and River, all wondering what the fuss was about, and why the Doctor had broken character to shove past an innocent young girl for a look at her parents. It was even more _bonkers _than usual.

"Rose," the Tenth Doctor said, reaching the bottom of the steps and moving to stand next to her. "I think I know who this is."

A smile growing on his face, the eleventh version of the Doctor nodded, and said simply, "I'm you." He dashed up to him, and stared him in the face. "And you're me! Oh, is that what I looked like?"

"John," said Rose, still confused and irritated, "who is this man? Who are these people?"

His answer was just as simple as the Doctor's. "I'm not sure about his companions, but I know who this man is. He's me. _Well_, I'm him. _Well_, we're two different people, but, he was me once. Until a pesky little think happened, known as a human-Time Lord metacrisis. Remember, Rose?"

Rose didn't get a chance to reply, but the look on her face said she understood. However, the Doctor, the eleventh one to be exact, spoke before she got the chance to voice her revelation.

"Hold on. John?" He turned to his former self, inquisitively. "Who's John."

"Me," He replied. "I'm a human now. I needed a decent name. _John Smith_. Good, honest, human name."

Rose stepped forward, causing the Doctor's attention to be re-focused from the Doctor John Smith, to her. "You're the Doctor," she said.

The Doctor looked her in the eye. "The Doctor. Yes."

"The same Doctor_. My _Doctor?"

He nodded. "The very same. Except, well… different."

And, for a moment, everything hung in the air, like a pistol about the be shot. Everybody knew what was going to happen next, but nobody knew when. After a few long, tantalizing, if not awkward, moments, in which everyone was judging what to do, Rose's stony façade melted and she ran to embrace the Doctor.

"Oh, my God!" Rose said when she had released him from her breathtaking hug. "I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing here?"

Again, the flow of conversation was diverted, this time by River. "Hi," she said, stepping through the door. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, here, but, we do have a bit of a crisis on hand."

John looked to the Doctor, his eyebrow raised in an all-too familiar look of investigation. "Crisis? Do tell."

And so, they did.

Ten minutes later, John, Rose, the Doctor, Rory, Amy, and River were all seated somewhere in the sitting room, around a coffee table, drinks in hand, discussing the current predicament. Introductions hadn't taken very long, so they all got to work deciding what to do.

Julie had excused herself, not fully understanding what was going on. But, she knew her parents would figure things out and fill her in later, so she went to her room upstairs.

The sitting room in questions was bigger than it looked. Once inside, one would find it stretched towards the back of the house, into another larger room containing a large television, a couple big couches, and a piano. Rose and John were seated on a couch, having the Doctor, Amy, and River, positioned on the couch across from them, and exiling Rory to the piano bench.

"The TARDIS is completely stuck, then?" Rose asked, after a few minutes of discussion.

"Completely," confirms the Doctor. "It usually uses the universe for energy, but it's not compatible with this universe. We need a—"

"An external energy source," finished John. "A second TARDIS to start yours."

Rory speaks up. "A second TARDIS? Where can we find one of those?"

"As a matter of fact," Rose says. "We've got one."

River raised her brow, and asked. "You've got another TARDIS? How?"

John looked to the Doctor. "Don't you remember? Bad Wolf Bay. After defeating the Dalek ships and bringing me here with Rose. You gave us a bit of TARDIS so we could grow our own."

The Doctor nodded, a bit stunned he hadn't thought of that earlier. "But… did it work?"

"Of course it worked," answered Rose.

"Then how come you're… here?" asked Rory. Everyone stared at him, so he continued, a bit awkwardly. "I mean, you have a TARDIS. You could go anywhere. Why are you… here?"

"Well," replied John Smith, "It took years to grow. By the time it was able to work, we had Julia, and Rose was pregnant again, so we just never got around to it."

The Doctor only absorbed one thing from his reply. "You gave up time travel for a pregnancy? Blimey, how many kids have you got?"

Although it was more of a snide comment than a question, that didn't stop Rose from grabbing John's hand and gushing, "Three! Juliana's our oldest, sixteen. Then, there's the boys, Steven and Russell, who are both nine."

"Twin boys," Amy comments. "That's got to be tiring."

Rose grinned, and replied. "Yeah, but worth it. But what about you and Rory? Have any kids?"

Looking sideways at Rory, Amy nodded. "Yes, just one. Her name's River?"

John grinned. "Named after you?"

River shook her head, her mane of hair swirling after it.

"Then…" Rose supposed, "Named after the same person?"

River smiled, watching them guess her relationship to Amy and Rory. She was delighted by the reaction when the John Smith Doctor raised an eyebrow, and said, "So… you _are_ the daughter?"

River nodded. "Bingo."

Rose sat back in curious wonder, as John said, "Now that's a story I'd love to hear."

And, so, in the next few hours, they told Rose and the John Smith Doctor that and other stories they'd missed out on, all laughing and debating and simply talking. It felt like a family reunion, the closest thing to family that the Doctor had experienced in… well in quite some time. And they sat until the light began to fade, and the house phone rang.

"I'll get it," John Smith offered. He rose to answer the phone, which was located in the kitchen. A moment later, he poked his head in, and said to Rose, "It's your manager. She's asking about Julia, if she'll want to be separate or stick with the "mother-daughter" act for now."

Rose got up to talk in the kitchen, and said, "I'm really sort about this. Just, um, occupy yourselves for a few minutes. We've got magazines, and books, and, er, the piano. Just… I'll only be a minute." And a moment later, her voice could be heard among John's discussing the matters on the phone.

Amy picked up a magazine from the table, while Rory turned to plunk out "Heart and Soul" on the piano. River picked up a book from a book rack against the wall, and the Doctor picked up the first thing he saw, a scrapbook.

Opening it to the first page, he was caught off guard by a cut out of a newspaper headline from 2006: **London Millionaire Reunited With Long-Lost Daughter.** The Doctor grinned, and looked at the next page, where anther headline greeted him: **Popular Heiress Tops the Charts – Number 1 Single.** The Doctor grinned further, reading the beginnings of the article beneath the headline.

_Just a year after being reunited with her father, Pete Tyler, Rose comes into the spotlight as more than just a posh London socialite. This past week, she released her first single, _Day and Night, _which has already become number one on the UK charts…_

"Look," the Doctor says, pointing to the article. "That song we heard earlier. It was Rose singing."

"Wow," Amy says, slightly less interested than the Doctor had hoped. "Looks like she's made well for herself here."

With a smile and a nod, the Doctor flipped through a few more pages of newspaper articles, when he came to a page with just a picture. It was Rose, back when she was younger. It had been a few long years since he'd seen her last, and she looked noticeably older. Decades older. But this picture was of the Rose Tyler he knew. At least, her physical appearance was familiar, not her surroundings. It was definitely Rose, but she was in a hospital bed, and holding a newborn baby wrapped in a light pink hospital blanket. John Smith was crouched behind her, both of them smiling brightly at the camera. They both looked tired, but impossibly ecstatic.

The caption on the photo read, _March 23__rd__, 2009. Birth of Juliana Rose Smith._

The Doctor was surprised to find how happy he was at seeing this picture. It was like traveling through time, in a less exciting way. He could tell by Rose and John's faces how happy they were. Baby Julie slept in her mother's arms. And, although he couldn't see who was taking the picture, (he imagined it was probably Jackie) he guessed they were just as happy to be there.

He turned the page, and his smile dropped. Because it was a picture of Rose Tyler, still in the hospital bed, posing with her baby and another woman, a family friend. A red-haired family friend. A friend that looked all too familiar.

He looked to the caption for details. _Rose and Baby Juliana, with Donna Noble._

He'd just read it, when Rose and John appeared back in the doorway. The Doctor pointed to the picture, and said, "I think we have a few things to talk about."

John strode forward, a knowing look in his eye, and took the scrapbook from the Doctor's hands. "We do," he said. "But now, it's time we get started on dinner."

"That," Rose said, coming to John's side, "sounds like a great idea. I'll get started. Then, we can talk some more. But, first, we all eat."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**After I started writing this, I just couldn't stop! I hope its as much fun to read. So, tell me what you think and stuff! Review! NOW!**


	4. Suppertime

After spending hours in her room, going back and forth between a book and the internet, Julie decided to chance coming downstairs. She was dreading the moment when her parents had to explain everything to her, mostly because she knew they'd make her explain it to her brothers.

She'd known about her parents' background for years, having been told bedtime stories for as long as she could remember. Always stories of a man called the Doctor and his friend Rose, travelling through time and space. She'd never thought much about them, she even ignored her mother's name being the name of the girl in the tale. Until one day, she politely asked if her daddy was really the Doctor and her mommy was the girl from the stories. And her answer was a simple, _yes_.

But her brothers were nine now, two years older than she'd been when she was told the truth. It was rather hard to comprehend that her parents were from another universe, even when she was seven. She'd stayed awake for hours at night, marveling at that fact. It didn't help that she was confined to silence, either, being told that she must never tell anybody, that it's all a secret from the world.

And her parents would no, doubt make her tell her brothers that their bedtime story hero was actually their father, and that, a split, future version of their father was visiting them.

Still, Julie came down to the kitchen, stilled wearing her white knit hat, when she smelled chicken cooking. She was expecting to find her father and mother cooking in the kitchen, but was only a tad bit shocked to see just her mother, accompanied by River and Amy.

"Julie!" Rose exclaimed when she saw her daughter had come out of hiding upstairs. "I'm glad you're here. I'd like to properly introduce you to some friends." Whirling her daughter across the kitchen to stand before the two guests, Rose said enthusiastically. "Juliana Smith, this is Amy Williams and River Song."

Juliana didn't say hello, or even shake their hand, but just looked at them, growing more excited by the second. She skipped introductions, and went right to the questions. "You're from the other universe, aren't you?"

Amy nodded, liking this girl's enthusiasm. "That's right."

Sitting at the table, Julia exclaimed, "Wow. I never thought I'd meet anybody from another universe."

"Hey," defended Rose, giving her daughter a playful shove, "You know me! And Dad. And Grandma Jackie."

Rolling her eyes, Julie responded, "Oh, you know what I mean. You've been here long enough, you're practically natives. But the— Hey, where the other two? The other Doctor and that man?"

"Oh," Rose answered, turning away to busy herself with plates, "the Doctor and Rory went with your father to pick up some things for dinner—Which reminds me! Your brothers were playing down the hill. Its dark now, I need you to go bring them in."

"Right," Julia said, rising from the table and making her way towards the back of the house.

"And," her mother said, softer, coming with her to the door. "Could you tell them about… About our guests?"

Julie sighed. "That we've got guests, or who they are?"

"Just…" Rose put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Just tell them."

The look in her eye told Julie all she needed to know. She knew this was coming. The time for her to tell her brothers the big news. But she nodded all the same, and set out down the hill at the back of the house, into the woods, using a flashlight in the ever-dimming light.

Back in the kitchen, Rose had just began to chop and onion when the front door opened, accompanied by John's voice announcing, "We've got chicken!"

On the men's little excursion, they found that the three of them got along rather well. Although John Smith was a few years older than Rory, and a bit more human than the Doctor, they managed to coexist for about twenty minutes without having to make too big an effort to get along.

And, once they got home, they all joined in with preparing the meal. In no time, they were all laughing and talking so loud that nobody noticed when Juliana entered through the beck screen door with Russell and Steven, until the boys let out a playful battle cry and tackled their father in hugs. They then turned on the Doctor, attacking him in similar hugs, excited to meet such an iconic person.

Soon enough, dinner was all prepared, and the entire family plus their four guests joined each other at the table. Rose had wanted for Julie, Steven, and Russell to eat in the other room, but the Doctor had insisted on sitting with them. And so they sat, John at the head of the table, with Rose on his right. Rory was seated next to Rose, followed by River. On the other side of the table, Juliana sat on her father's left, with Amy and the Doctor to her left.

The boys were squished on the other end of the table, each trying to gain and keep the Doctor's attention throughout the meal, by performing crazy tricks that involved throwing pieces of food in the air, and catching it in their mouths, often missing. The Doctor, however, stood up, and then proceeded to throw an entire handful of salad into the air, catching it all in his mouth, with none of it escaping, earning him even further adoration from Russell and Steven.

"Alright," Rory said, once the small talk and games were over, "Back to business."

"Business," echoed John.

"I thought it was simple," Amy said. "We use your TARDIS to power ours. We can leave as soon as we like, right?"

"Yes," answered Rose. "Of course, once we're back in London."

"What do you mean 'back in London?'" River asked.

"Well, this is only our summer home," Julie explained. "You can't expect us to live in Spring Top year round."

"Spring Top?" questioned the Doctor.

John turned to him, and said, "This village. Spring Top. Lots of people visit here in the summer, but it's practically a ghost town during the rest of the year. We live in London normally."

"And that's where your TARDIS is, yeah?" piped Amy.

John nodded. "Yep."

"Then it's settled." Everyone looked to Rose, who then continued. "We can go home tomorrow, or even tonight, and—"

Julie's suggestion was cut off by Julie, Russell and Steven's immediate protests. "No!" "I don't want to leave!" "Can't we stay?" "Don't make us go home early!"

John looked from Rose, to his children, to the Doctor, not knowing what to say. He didn't feel right making his unexpected guests wait longer than necessary to return home. But, at the same time, he couldn't force his children to leave, after promising them a relaxing summer break, away from the city.

"Well," he turned to the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory, "Could you manage to stay here another week or so?"

"Actually," Started Rory, "I—"

The Doctor cut him off, saying, "We'd be delighted to do whatever fits our schedule."

"Great!" said John, smiling to his family. "Now, it's settled."

"Besides," added the Doctor, "It'll give us more time to talk about certain things. For instance, I saw a picture of Donna Noble in your scrapbook."

John looked down. "I thought you'd ask about her sooner or later."

"So tell me. What's she doing there?" the Doctor pressed.

Rose touched John's arm, and said, "Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about all this. With the kids here…"

So the promise was made, that, after the meal was over, Russell, Steven, and Julie would be allowed to watch any movie they wanted, to keep them out of the way, and the Doctor could ask John and Rose any questions he wanted, to receive a full, honest answer.

And that promise was kept.


	5. The First Night

The meal was finished quickly, the silence filled with usual small talk. Julie, Russell, and Steven, being the children in a house with company, were given the dreaded job of doing dishes, as their parents figured out sleeping arrangements, and the guests retired to different places to contemplate the events of the day for a moment.

After a few frantic minutes of frantic re-arranging of sheets and furniture, the front room was converted into a small bedroom big enough for one person, and assigned to the Doctor. River was given the renovated bedroom attic, a sorry excuse for a room, barely large enough for the bed it contained. Rory and Amy, however, having the most normal marriage relationship, got to stay in the actual guest room, equipped with its own bathroom. It was in this room that the couple found themselves in borrowed pajamas, discussing exactly what was going on.

"It's hard to believe there's another Doctor," commented Amy. "Even when he had his Ganger it was weird. But this… it's a whole new person. Imagine that?"

Rory nodded. "Bizarre. And that they have such a human life. A family and everything."

"I still can't imagine why they gave up the travelling," Amy continued, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Compared to life in the TARDIS, a regular life with a regular family sounds… plain."

"I suppose they thought it was worth it," answered Rory.

"Do you think it was?"

Rory was silent for a moment, as if he hadn't heard what Amy had said. She was studying the wall, where a painting was hung, of a winter scene. A green tree stood out on a snowy white background in an icy forest. Around the tree, two children and an adult, all wrapped up in snow clothes, chased a dog around a clearing.

At last, Rory spoke. "Do you think we'll ever have a family?"

This caught Amy by surprise. "What do you mean? I'm your family, Rory."

"I know, but, do you think we might ever have, you know, children, like Rose and John have?"

Amy thought a moment, and then replied, "I don't know. After what happened with Melody… River… I just… I just don't really think I can see it happening." She looked up to meet her husband's eye.

He then said, "Right. Yeah. Thought so."

Getting under the covers, Amy said, "Were you hoping to…?"

He shook his head, and got into bed as well. "No, no. It was just a thought. A lot of stuff's been going on. A lot of thoughts. Just a thought." Amy nodded, and they said no more on the matter, quietly chatting themselves into sleep on topics such as the quality of the meal and the classiness of the guest room.

Around the same time Amy and Rory were going to bed, River was settling into her tiny room. From the bed, squished up against the wall, River had about a meter of space between herself and the wall, just enough room to pace up and back by the tiny window on the wall, letting in a perfect amount of moonlight.

And pace, she did, one hand twiddling with a pen, the other carrying her blue journal. Every so often, she'd scribble down the correct words to go with the events of the day. With each stroke of pen, she recorded every detail she figured would be important, never writing more or less than necessary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ The Doctor never ceases to surprise and amaze me. And today, he did so more than ever. The TARDIS somehow managed to end up in a parallel universe, which contains its own Doctor, and this Doctor has a family._

River continued to write down a concise explanation of exactly _who _the family was, and _how _they came to this parallel universe, and other things that she knew she'd need to know to understand this, should it become a vital story in the future.

_I don't know what the next few days might hold. I can only hope that we get the TARDIS working again soon. These people seem friendly enough, and I'm glad to be here. Each day will bring a new adventure, that's for sure!_

She signed and dated her diary, then closed it and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the diary, her finder keeping the page she'd just written in. The diary was just over half way through. It was weird, being so far ahead of the Doctor. She savored the times like this, when their timelines would sync up for a while. But she knew they had to split eventually, so he can experience her past and so she could experience her own future. She sighed, and tossed her diary onto the pile of clothes she'd folded up in the corner, lying down for the night.

It was around the same time that River was journaling, and Rory and Amy were talking, that the Doctor found himself sitting in the same back sitting room as before, across from John and Rose Smith, each of them holding a cup of coffee, but nobody was making any effort to drink it.

"So," said John, eager to get the conversation going, "let's begin."

"You can begin," replied the Doctor, "By telling me how Donna Noble is in this picture with you." He held the open scrapbook to the page of Juliana's birth, the picture with Rose and Donna.

"Ah," John said, reaching for the book and setting it down, "Donna."

"In this universe, there's a Donna Noble living in London," Rose explained. "She's a couple years younger than she was in the old universe, but she's still the same person, sort of. And one of our closest friends."

"Except, she's a success," continued John, fondly. "She's got her own news segment on television."

"That's how we met," Rose added. "We both film at the same studio."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You both film?"

"Yes, yes," Rose said. "After a few years in the music industry, I moved to television, _The Rose Smith Show. _It's a talk show"

"Wow," the Doctor said, still thinking about everything he'd already learned, "You've got a talk show, a music career, three kids… and Donna is here. She's actually here."

"She doesn't know that we knew her in the parallel world, though," said John, carefully.

The Doctor nodded. "But she's here. Living a successful life."

"I don't think you get it," Rose said, leaning forward as though telling a secret. "It's not just Donna."

"What? Not just Donna?"

John nodded. "Martha, too. She's a doctor here, just like she always wanted. Remember Sally Sparrow? Well it's Sally Shipton in this world, but, we actually know her. Sarah Jane was here, too."

The Doctor tilted his head. "Was?"

Looking down, investigating his cup, John replied, "She passed about a year ago."

"Oh," said the Doctor, because that's all he could think to say. Then, "What about her son?"

"Oh, he's doing good," said John. "A family of his own. He's got a boy a year older than Russell and Steven, and a daughter who's three."

"That's good, that's good. Is there a Captain Jack Harkness in this world?"

Rose shook her head, looking down. "No, he's not here. Never got around to travelling to this time period in this universe. He's still somewhere in the future or the past."

"Oh," he said again. "What about UNIT?"

"Yes, yes, we've got our own UNIT. A pain in the neck, they are. Always butting heads with—"

"With Torchwood?" finished the Doctor. "Yes, I know you're involved with it. I also know from those newspapers that the Tylers, Jackie and Pete, are the head of the Torchwood Institute as well as its directors and owners, and you," he gestures to John, "are a professor at Torchwood University. What's that about? A university?"

"Oh, it's more like a training center than a university," said John. "We needed a place to train our agents to prepare them for Torchwood. So we created the university as a cover."

"They call you Professor Smith, then?"

John shook his head. "Doctor Smith. Torchwood went ahead and gave me a fake degree for old time's sake."

"Old times sake," repeated the Doctor. "How long has it been since you two saw me last?"

Rose sighed, and replied, "Almost twenty years."

"Blimey…" he exclaimed quietly, "Twenty years. Rose Tyler and John Smith… Twenty years later. And you never travelled after coming here?"

"Well, we did at first, for a couple months," said Rose.

John carried on, "We spent a few weeks in India, a month or so in South America. But we just decided to settle down in the end."

"Settle down…" said the Doctor, sitting back in his seat. "Was it worth it?"

"Doctor," said John, after taking Rose's hand, "It was our greatest adventure." And the Doctor knew that it was the truth.

**~END OF THIS HERE CHAPTER~**

**Okay, so please review how you liked this little bit of random conversations. I quite liked it. But, you know, I need to know what my readers think! And just so you know, this story won't only consist of conversations and dialogue and such. It will have a genuine plot, I promise! **

**Also, if you have any questions/comments/concerns, sure, sure, leave a review, or you can ask my through my Tumblr, a link being conveniently placed in my profile.**


	6. Only If For A Night

**I considered calling this chapter "A Chapter in which Many Adorable Things are Discussed." But it wouldn't fit in the line. So, here it is. And review on it.**

The Doctor woke the next morning in a bit of a confused haze. He found himself in a strange room, in a strange bed, awakened by the sunlight streaming at a severe angle through a strange window. Of course, it only took him a moment to come back to reality, and to make sense of it all. His room was closed off by w set of curtains hung on two open walls, giving the front room the appearance of privacy. However, he could still hear everything that was going on. At the time, which he judged to be around nine o' clock, he could hear some people moving about the kitchen. Pushing aside the curtain, he stepped through the front foyer and in through the kitchen, where he found John and Rose preparing breakfast.

"Morning!" he said, deciding to eliminate any awkwardness in the room by stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it. The Doctor's hand flew directly to a bowl of fruit on the counter, as he maneuvered around the room. "Where can I find a place for a shower around here?" He leaned against the table, plucking an apple from the bowl, before remembering he didn't like apples, and setting it back.

"Right," said John, stirring something in a bowl. "There's the upstairs guest bathroom. Right up the stairs, first on your left."

"Linins are in the hall closet," added Rose, as if she forgot to mention it a million other times the night before.

Nodding, and, taking a banana for later, he scurried up to wash the morning sleep away. After taking a good long soak, as the Doctor always loved to do, he came down, dressed in his borrowed clothes, to see the entire family, as well as his companions, crowded around the kitchen having a merry little breakfast of waffles and cereal.

It almost looked like a family reunion. In a way, it was. The Doctor's past and present, colliding, yet still managing to get on harmoniously… Two families coming together. The Doctor was stunned for a moment at the simplicity of it all, but quickly came out to joining the clan in their morning meal.

"Alright, everyone," said John after a while, "Today's a big day."

"Why's that?" asked Amy.

"It's the Spring Top Summer Festival," Julie replied, her face lighting up.

Russell suddenly piped up, "And this year we've got our own!"

John explained, "You've come on a good day. The Summer Festival. Every year we all go out on the hill—that's where the town gets its name from, Spring Top. There's a big party and, kite flying, and fireworks at the end."

"And this year," Russell said again, "We've got our own kites!"

"The boys decided to make their own kite this year," Rose said. "Most people buy one, but they decided to be unique and make their own."

"Steve!" exclaimed Russell, "Let's show him!" The boys weren't even out of the room, when Rose held them back.

"Hold on, you two!" she said, "The Doctor can see your kites later. At the festival."

The festival, as the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River discovered, was quite the event. They arrived just before eleven o' clock, and already it seemed hundreds of people were on the hill and in the surrounding fields. Carts and booths were set up all around the field, with people flooding in between them, except, as all except for the kids noticed, at one spot in the area, where a strange blue box took up residence.

As soon as they got there, which was after a good twenty-minute walk (as parking was scarce), Russell and Steven took their kites and dashed up the hill to join the other children, and Julie went off on her own, knowing the adults to probably do something boring.

After a few minutes of idle stall hopping, Julie's heart began to pound harder and harder, as she saw, a few feet away, a certain boy she knew. He was a year older than her, and a few inches taller than her, and the most attractive thing Julie had ever seen. _Ethan Harper. _She pulled the hat down over her head, a nervous habit, and continued to watch what he was doing, trying to muster up the courage to go up and _just talk to him._

He was at the ring toss booth, on his way to winning whatever prize was from the top shelf. Julie, standing behind, took a deep breath and began to approach him. However, only when she was just a couple feet form him, she suddenly turned and continued to walk away. She plopped herself down on a bench, and fiddled with her hat, wondering how she could be so awkward.

Amy, at the time, had only been a few stalls away. She saw the whole of Julie's little battle with courage. She decided to see what she could do.

"Hey," Amy said, approaching the bench where Julie sat, "What was that all about?"

Julie looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"You were practically drooling over that boy, then you just walked away without even saying hi," Amy replied, sitting down next to her.

"Oh," Julie replied. "That's what you mean."

Amy grinned. "You like him, don't you?"

"I suppose…" said Julie, smiling at her feet. "Yeah…"

"Then go over and say hello! He won't like you if you never talk."

Julie looked up, hopefully. "Do you know much about getting boys to like you?"

"Yes," Amy said, then, "Well, no, not really. Rory was pretty much in love with me from the start. But I do know that the first thing you have to do is just be confidant."

She shrugged. "That's never been my strong point. My mom's usually the confidant one. I just follow her lead. I can't be strong by myself."

"Sure you can," Amy said. "Just go up and talk to he boy." When Julie didn't reply, she added, "He's pretty cute."

Giggling, she said, "Yeah. I've known him for a few years. His father sometimes works with my dad in Torchwood's medical department. But we've only ever been friends. Casual friends at best. But he's still… So cute." She leaned her head back against the bench.

"Listen," Amy said, sitting the girl back up again. "Just go up to him and say hello. It's nice to see him here. Something. Anything. You'll never know if you don't try."

Julie sat quiet for a moment, then nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah I guess. Sure. Yeah!"

She sat up, and smiled at Amy, who said, "And you've got beautiful hair. Don't hide it in that hat of yours."

Grinning more, Julie hopped up from the bench, and, fixing her hair out of the hat, stowing the white thing in a jacket pocket, she dashed up to Ethan, and, from where Amy was sitting, it looked as if she'd simply said hello. It seemed that Ethan responded with a big smile and a hug. Amy almost laughed at how well things were going, but thought it not her place to hover. So, she turned away to find her husband.

Around the same time, one who was walking in the festival might see the most adorable sight of a middle-aged couple holding hands and acting like young lovers once more. This was, of course, the pride and joy of the festival, world-famous Rose Smith, and her esteemed husband, John. They walked from booth to booth, with only minimal pictures snapped of the celebrity couple. In London, their status wouldn't allow them to just be calm and casual like that. But this was Spring Top, and everyone loved Rose and John, and let them just be.

And so, when the sun went down, and the kites were put away, and fireworks lit up the sky, John and Rose sat on a blanket, staring dreamily at the sky, not a care in the world. Russell and Steven were accounted for, running around the Doctor, with River not far off. Amy sat by Rory, and they looked almost as perfect as Rose and John. And, by the light of a white explosion in the sky, Amy looked further down the hill to see Juliana sitting next to a rather attractive young man, fingers laced together.

She could hear that John had noticed, too. "Rose, look. It's Julie."

Rose nodded. "With a boy. Who is that?"

Squinting through the distance, he replied, "Look's like Ethan Harper."

"Owen's son?"

"Seems so."

For a moment, Amy held her breath, wondering what they'd think. She sighed in relief when they began to giggle and nudge each other.

"About bloody time, don't you think?" Rose said.

John nodded. "Bound to happen eventually."

Amy smiled, and leaned her head on Rory's shoulder. She was surprised to find, that, in the midst of this crazy adventure, that everything could seem so normal, only if for a night.


	7. Girls Night Out

**Okay, so, I have no excuse for waiting, like, a millions years to write this. Sorry! I'll be back to writing regularly, I hope!**

* * *

><p>The next day passed usually, everyone got along, and Russell and Steven fought to gain the Doctor's attention, while John and Rory talked about grown-up things, Amy and Rose and River discussed how unbearable their husbands can be sometimes, and Julie became increasingly stressed out about it all. By evening, Julie was so wound up that she left the living room, where Rory was playing them a song on the piano, in a hazed huff, and stomped her way to her room.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked.

After a moment of thought, Rose replied, "She's just stressed out having so many people about I suppose. And her photo shoot is tomorrow."

"Photo shoot?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, yes," Rose replied, excited. "She's releasing a single soon, and the photo shoot for the album artwork is tomorrow."

"So she's going to be a singer like you, then?" Amy asked, something else hidden in the intrigue in her voice.

"Yep," John replied. "She got her mother's talent." He smiled at Rose, and she smiled back, and leaned herself against him.

"Julie's gonna be a big star one day, just like Mum!" shouted Russell, pushing the glasses on his face up. "She's gonna sing songs all over the world!" Steven nodded his approval.

Although the twin boys were similar in ways, they had their differences. Russell, for example, was much more outspoken and loud, and had the glasses, which was the only way they could be told apart. Steven was much quieter, but his wit was sharp enough to keep a volley of laughs around the room whenever he did speak. But mostly he just nodded his head and grinned at things.

"She's real nervous though," Steven said. "She said so."

"I had the jitters, too, when I was young. But it passed as I grew into the spotlight," Rose reassured him.

"Besides," John added, "Julie's always been nervous about things. She's just like that."

Amy thought for a moment, and let out a short sigh. She stood up, and announced, "I will be right back." Then she spun around and followed Juliana upstairs, ginger hair whipping out behind her.

Taking the opportunity in the broken conversation, Rose announced that she should get started on dinner, and River offered to help. Steven and Russell immediately asked to go play out in the back garden, and Rory offered to chaperone. Quickly, it was just the Doctors, alone in the room.

The Doctor was about to stand to leave after Rory, but John held him back. "Actually, Doctor, I was wondering if you might answer something for me."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh… oh, yes of course."

"Well, two things, actually," John said, sitting them both back down. "The first being… River."

"What about River?"

"Well, the only time I saw her… I saw her, well…" John's voice trailed off.

"Die." The Doctor finished for him. "But here she is. Her timeline is still going at this end. She and I still have our adventures to look forward to."

"But you can't change hoe it ends?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. "John Smith. Such a human name. Such a human heart. But you know how time works. You've still got a Time Lord mind. So you know that there's nothing I can do. Her end will always come in that library."

John nodded. "Right. Of course. Now on to the second one. The one about you."

"What about me?" but the Doctor figured he knew what he was going to ask.

John Smith was upfront about this question, "How did I die?"

Of course, he meant the regeneration. How did the Tenth Doctor become the Eleventh? So the Doctor told him. He told him everything, from the beginning. All the things he'd missed as himself, the adventures John Smith would never have. And it ended with the Master's story, leading up to his regeneration. And, when it was over. John Smith did something the Doctor never thought he would: he smiled at it. He was crying at the same time, though, but his smile was brighter than his tears.

"You're happy?" the Doctor said, cracking a smile himself.

"I don't know what… But it sounds like a good adventure. A good… A good story to have, to tell… To tell a story… Yes." John's words were jumbled, because he couldn't explain it either. But there they were, discussing their death, and they were both just grinning. If River were there, she would have commented on how strange and amazing that man is.

* * *

><p>Amy knocked on Julie's door and entered after a moment. Julie was lying on her bead, nose buried in a book, her white hat pulled down over her head.<p>

"Hey," Amy said.

Looking up Julie said, "Hi there."

Amy sat on the bed, and looked t Julie. There were tear stains on her face, but her voice gave no evidence that she'd been crying. "Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Julie sighed, and said slowly, "Yeah, I'm, well, I'm just anxious."

"For the single?" Amy guessed.

Julie nodded. "I just… Everyone expects that, just because I can sing like my mum, that I was born for the spotlight like her, too. But I'm just not! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the music, I'm excited for the single, but tomorrow… it all starts. There's the photo shoot, and a press conference next week, the single is released a week after that… And I'm so awkward in public! I'm rubbish at public speaking. Public singing is no big, but I just can't go out there and have people listening to what I say, or looking at what I wear… In school, I'm a choir girl. I'm not cut out for the spotlight."

Amy was taken aback by Julie's outburst of confessions. Julie's voice began to crack towards the end, and Amy didn't think she could be able to handle comforting Julie if she cried, but, thankfully, Julie just sighed and looked away.

"You know what you need?" Amy said. "Girls night out."

Immediately, Julie perked up. "Girls night out?"

"Yeah! It's only seven, the night's still young. Come on." Amy popped up. "We're going shopping, to dinner, maybe a movie—anything!"

Julie sat up and leaned forward, "You know, I've come to Spring Top every summer for the past few years, but I've only ever gone shopping in town two times—with my mum, too."

"Then that settles it. Get dressed, Jules! We're going out." Amy left the room to let Julie get dressed, and went downstairs to tell the others that they wouldn't be joining the others for dinner that night. A few moments later, Julie raced downstairs, without her hat on, and she and Amy left for a night of adventure.

* * *

><p>"D'ya like this one?" Amy asked, plucking a red hat off of an outside stand and posing with it comically on her head.<p>

Julie laughed, and replied, "Oh yes, suits you quite well."

They'd been moving from shop to shop, investigating everything the little town had to offer. There were art shops that sold little woven necklaces and garden shops that had glass decorations that caught the light and spewed color everywhere and stores that sold old folk music and they even found a wig stall, where Julie got to see how she'd look as a ginger (although they both agreed she worked the blonde a bit better.) They paused to watch a few street performers do a rendition of classic Shakespeare tragedies, and laughed hysterically the whole time.

After the hat spot, they were both hungry, so they stopped at an outside eatery and had Spring Top's famous burgers and pop under the stars.

"Thanks so much for this," Julie said. "It's been a ton of fun."

"Yeah, it has been. I never did stuff like this as a kid," Amy said wistfully. "I never had any siblings or anything to take me out."

"Well, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister," Julie replied. "Whenever I go out with Mum, she always makes me try on the most hideous things—like she's my stylist or something. She's not though… She's just my mum. And, well my manager."

"So what's this single you're releasing, then?" Amy asked.

Julie's eyes lit up and she eagerly replied, "It's a fun little song. 'Because We Want To.' It's about doing, well, what you want to because you're young and stuff like that. It's all recorded and everything, just needs the artwork. It's going on my album, too. There's all these songs lined up for the album. My mum even writes some. It's so exciting."

"Sounds like your mum does a lot in your career," Amy commented, before sipping her soda.

Julie turned this over in her mind, and then said, "Well, I suppose she thinks it should be like hers… She likes the pop music stuff. It's not my first choice, but I like it enough to record the music. Besides, once I get a foothold in the industry, I'll be able to record my own kind of music."

Amy remembered that comment, and later, when they were walking aroung, and passed by a spot where people were listening to a piano player, Amy convinced Julie to step in and play one of her songs. It was not like the Rose Tyler music at all. It was deep and rich, and Julie's voice resonated off the stones in the street, while her fingers played the simple tunes on the piano. And Amy figured that she didn't need the foothold in the industry, this music was good enough on its own!

Amy mentioned that to Julie later on their walk home, but she shrugged it off. "I'm only sixteen. I'll have plenty of time to make all the music I want."

* * *

><p>Everyone noticed how pleased Julie seemed to be the next day, especially when she was actually excited to go to the photo shoot. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River all tagged along to it, of course, and Donna Noble was there as well, so the Doctor had fun getting to know her in this universe. Donna was mostly the same, but so much more sophisticated, as the Doctor expected. But still, it was great for him to see his old friend.<p>

As Amy watched the shoot, Julie, dressed in red and black, makeup slathering her face almost beyond recognition, seemed to own the entire space, commanding a strong confidence that looked as though it came naturally to her.

Rose came up to Amy during the shoot, and said, with a content smile on her face, "I don't know what you did to her, but whatever it was, it worked."


	8. Back To London

"Moving day, everyone!" Rose called out, as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the staircase into the kitchen, where the others were busily eating breakfast, chatting excitedly at the move back to London.

"Joey said," called Russell from the table, "that when we get back, we can go over to play. He's got a new Hoverboard!"

"Dad won't let us get one," Steven added, to explain to the guests. "Says they're too dangerous."

Rose laughed, and told them that she agreed with John that it was too dangerous. But the boys were dead-set to go play with Joey's, so they let the topic rest for a minute. It'd been a week since the photo shoot, and the summer was winding down. Already, Summer Top was draining from the bustling summer town back to the tiny village it was during colder months, as the families were leaving back to city life, and the starting school year.

Amy and Rory were thrilled to be going to London, having grown up in the miniscule Leadworth. Even though it wasn't exactly their version of London, it was exciting to see the city. And, in a way, the fact that it was parallel-world London made it so much more adventurous. River and the Doctor were used to fantastic things like that, but still found a flutter in their stomachs to be seeing parallel London.

"Ethan's been gone for days," Julie complained during breakfast. "I'll be seeing him back in town, too!" She grinned at how it made her parents squirm to see her talking about having a boyfriend. When it was just puppy love, they thought it adorable, but, after the photo shoot, it all began. The confidence, the boyfriend, the shopping sprees that yielded much different results than before. They were delighted to see their daughter grow so rapidly in just a couple days, but it was sprung on them all at once. She'd been talking nonstop about the press conference, too. She was actually, as hard as it was to believe, excited.

"But first," John reminded the family, "Packing."

The boxes were stuffed quickly, suitcases loaded into the van. With nine people working instead of five, everything was loaded except for one thing. They'd rented a large van, which provided enough seats for most of them, and plentiful trunk space for all the packing needs.

"Doctor," asked Rory, when everyone was checking through the house for something they might have forgotten to pack, "How will we get the TARDIS back to London? It can't fly using this universe's energy, remember?"

Just as the words passed his mouth, a honk was heard from outside on the road. They filed out to see John Smith pulling up in a truck, with the TARDIS strapped down into it. He'd drive it over, along with the Doctor, it was decided, while Amy, Rory, and River would drive with Rose and the kids. The trip wasn't too long, but just long enough so that, by the time they all got home, all three children were in sour moods, and the adults were just glad to be able to stand again.

Tyler Manor was huge and elaborate, with so many halls and doors that it reminded the Doctor of the TARDIS, but to a much tinier scale. They had hired people to unload the truck, so the kids all went their separate ways, awaiting the delivery of their possessions back to their rooms. All except for the TARDIS, which was brought directly to the Torchwood Centre, and locked in a padlocked room, to await John's and the Doctor's return the following Monday.

Finally able to relax, Amy found her way to the den, which contained a couch that looked entirely too comfortable, and a television that looked entirely too high-quality. She plopped herself down in front of it, and turned on the television. Hearing the chatter of a television show, John and Rory joined her from other rooms. The Doctor, who was in the gigantic kitchen, could see Amy and half of Rory's head through the doorways.

"Ponds!" He called, balancing a plate of crisps with an armful of bananas, "What're you doing just sitting about!?"

"Watching the news," Rory called back.

"The President's about to give a speech," Amy added, proud to already be familiar with the idea that Great Britain was governed by a democratically elected Chief Executive.

John, however, sat straight up in his seat, noticing that the Doctor was coming to watch it with them. He sputtered his words as his former self walked into the room. "Now, Doctor. Prepare yourself for – There's something you need to know about the—Well, that is, the President, here… It's, well, it's sort of… And this might be a shock— Oh my…"

John didn't need to finish his thought. The moment the Doctor sat down, the President of Great Britain appeared on screen. His smile flashed genuinely at the audience, the crowd clapped for their elected leader, he was clearly loved. And underneath his podium, read the title on the screen:

_**President Harold Saxon.**_


End file.
